Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors
by Ishtar Nana
Summary: Courtes lettres humoristiques aux auteurs de fanfiction Bleach : ce que les personnages répondraient aux clichés des fics. Canon universe principalement. No non-canon pairing. Drabbles. Plus, comment améliorer son écriture en dix leçons par l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis et l'Assiciation des Hommes. TRADUCTION de la fic de Sariniste.
1. Ichigo Kurosaki

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Bonjour à tous, voici une traduction de la fiction de même nom de Sariniste qui m'a autorisée à traduire sa fiction. Tout ce qui est écrit lui appartient, je ne suis que la traductrice._**

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

**_Les liens sont aussi sur mon profil._****_Je posterai toutes les deux semaines._**

**_Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfiction Bleach,**

Je viens tout juste de trouver votre site, et franchement, c'est dérangeant. Pourquoi est-ce que la moitié de vos histoires mettent en scène une romance entre une autre personne et moi ? Je veux dire, enfin d'après ce que je sais, que c'est un manga shonen. Ça signifie beaucoup de combats et que je protège plein de trucs.

A côté de ça, j'ai 17 ans et dans chaque épisode je suis occupé à sauver le monde. En plus j'ai des devoirs. Je n'ai pas le temps pour une copine. Ecrivez sur Byakuya et Hisana ou Gin et Rangiku ou je sais pas moi. Sérieux !

Ok, je vous vois me caser avec Rukia – elle a changé ma vie, et elle est toujours là pour me remettre du plomb dans la tête quand je suis à plat. (Avez-vous déjà essayé de dire à Rukia d'arrêter ce qu'elle veut faire ? C'est une force de la nature.) Mais elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi de cette façon. Nous sommes amis.

Ou Inoue – et bien, elle est l'idole du Lycée de Karakura je la connais depuis le collège et elle est devenue une de mes meilleures amies. Mais elle ne s'intéresse pas non plus à moi de cette manière.

Mais…Je viens tout juste de voir que les fictions les plus populaires sont sur moi et… Grimmjow ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Premièrement, je ne suis pas gay. Et même si je l'étais, ce connard veut se battre avec moi, et non pas coucher avec moi. C'est un hollow, putain. Ils mangent des âmes, vous vous souvenez ?

Et… le pire de tous : Aizen et moi. Je veux dire, _Aizen_ ? Eh oh, c'est lui qui a causé tous ces problèmes à la base. Et… avez-vous oublié que c'est un assassin ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous les gens ?

_**Fangirl folle :**__ Aizen-sama n'a jamais vraiment tués qui que se soit. Momo est encore vivante. Hallibell est toujours vivante. Et tous les capitaines qu'il a vaincus sont encore vivants._

_**Moi : **__Et Gin ? Et, euh, les 46 bureaux de Chuô ?_

_**Fangirl folle :**__ Oh *se démonte* ouais. Je les avais oubliés. Mais…il est quand même génial._

_**Moi : **__« Oublié » ? Pardon ? Quelqu'un qui a tué quarante-sept personnes n'est pas ce que j'appellerai génial. *secoue la tête* C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit en prison là où les fangirlsne peuvent l'atteindre. Qui sait se qu'il pourrait leur faire faire en les manipulant ?_

Sérieusement arrêtez. Just arrêtez.

**Cordialement,**

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

* * *

_Reviews_


	2. Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Et c'est le deuxième chapitre de cette traduction :) _**

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je sois un personnage aussi populaire auprès de vous. Je fais simplement bien mon travail, c'est tout, et personnellement, je préfèrerai ne pas avoir toute cette attention. Et arrêtez de dire que j'ai des « orbes turquoises ».

Et si je suis si populaire, comment cela se fait-il que je sois torturé dans autant de fanfictions ?

Et en parlant de torture, pouvez-vous s'il-vous plait ne pas écrire sur moi ayant une relation amoureuse avec la vice-capitaine Mastumoto ? Elle est un lieutenant compétent si, et seulement si, je passe après elle. Et si elle laisse tomber le saké. Mais nous avons une relation purement, purement j'insiste, professionnelle.

Quant aux autres romances :

Momo est ma _sœur_, bon dieu. Nous avons grandi ensembles. Bien sûr je l'aime… comme une _sœur_. Laissez-moi vous dire que, quand vous nettoyez après quelqu'un qui mouille son lit, vous ne, euh, pensez pas à elle de _cette_ façon.

Ichigo ? Oh, j'avais oublié, tout le monde est casé avec lui. Mais sérieusement …non.

Karin ? Qui est Karin ?

**Cordialement, **

**Capitaine Hitsugaya**

* * *

_Reviews_


	3. Mayuri Kurotsuchi

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Et c'est le troisième chapitre de cette traduction :) _**

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

Ah, des expériences psychologiques très intéressantes, ces « fanfictions » ! *gloussements* Mes loyaux assistants de laboratoire ont écrits un programme pour copier tout le contenu _Bleach_ du site , les 66 274 fictions dessus, et je les aie sauvegardées sur la base de données de la Douzième division. J'ai fait des découvertes _fascinantes_. (Et également, des dossiers pour du chantage…*se frotte les mains*… qui pourraient nous aider avec ces fichus problèmes de budgets que l'on a depuis « l'accident »où le Soutaicho a à notre grand regret découvert ce pourquoi nous utilisions une partie de nos fonds pour la recherche pour….)

Ahem. Revenons aux sauvegardes.

Tsk, tsk. Certaines d'entre vous devraient prendre des cours d'écriture sur comment éviter les expressions clichées. Il y a douze mille cinq cent vingt sept mentions d'«orbes chocolats », « orbes violettes » ou « orbes turquoises ». Sans parler des « chevelures ébène » et « mèches oranges ». Ce sont des exemples d'une écriture pauvre, mes jeunes cobayes.

Et quatorze mille huit cent neuf utilisation du des termes « fraise » ou l'orangé » pour parler du shinigami remplaçant Ichigo Kurosaki. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fixation sur les fruits ? « Orangé » n'est même pas un mot (ndt : en fait l'adjectif « orangé » existe en français, mais dans la version original on parle du mot « orangette » qui effectivement n'existe pas en anglais. L'aléa de la traduction)

Et il y a les répétitions. Et les répétitions. Et les répétitions.

Pathétique.

Mille neuf cent cinquante quatre entions d'Hitsugaya jouant au football. Je suis surpris qu'il ait du temps pour accomplir son devoir de capitaine en passant toutes ces heures sur le terrain.

Deux mille sept cent cinq cas d'indigestion ou d'empoisonnement après avoir ingéré un repas cuisiné par Orihime Inoue. Ha ha, si elle est aussi douée pour l'empoisonnement, je devrais lui offrir un poste dans mon laboratoire. On a toujours du travail à offrir pour des assistants pouvant administrer leurs médicaments à des sujets réfractaires.

Quatre mille cent deux utilisations du mot « naine » pas Kurosaki désignant Kuchiki-fukutaicho. Laissez-moi vous dire que j'ai des équipements de surveillance installé dans tout le Seireitei et le monde vivant, et mon logiciel de reconnaissance vocale n'a jamais montré Kurosaki l'appelant la naine une seule fois.

Douze milles fictions sur le lycée. Neuf mille histoires où Kurosaki est battu par une mystérieuse lycéenne du monde vivant… dont il tombe amoureux par la suite. De très nombreuses mentions de capitaines du Gotei 13 décidant de façon inexplicable d'embrasser « des lycéennes ordinaires » voulant « aider » la Soul Society. (Mais bizarrement, seulement 439 fictions sur moi, comparées aux 8245 sur Hitsugaya. Bizarre…)

Au passage, toute lycéenne désirant réellement aider la Soul Society en se désignant volontaire pour prêter main forte est la bienvenue à la Douzième Division pour de petites expériences, peu douloureuse et légèrement invasives. Prévenez Nemu de votre candidature et nous vous tiendrons prête immédiatement.

Enfin, pour celles d'entre vous qui ont écrit des scènes érotiques explicites qui enfreignent les règles de – vous savez qui est visé. J'ai toutes vos adresses IP avec moi. Déplorablement, beaucoup d'entre elles sont même des adresses de travail. Mes chères. Vous ne voulez pas que quelqu'un en touche un mot à la mauvaise personne, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors envoie un message privé à Critics United (ndt : c'est un groupe du forum de ffnet créé pour supporté et aidé les auteurs ainsi que pour échanger des tuyaux), hmm ? Je ne pense pas, non. Attendez-vous sous peu à une petite annonce de ma part dans le mail. J'accepte paypal.

**Cordialement,**

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**

* * *

Sariniste et moi-même vous remercions pour vos reviews qui nous font très très plaisir.

A dans deux semaines :)

_Reviews_


	4. Sosuke Aizen

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Et c'est le quatrième chapitre de cette traduction :) _**

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

J'ai une semaine de retard dans la publication et je m'en excuse, j'avais totalement oublié.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

Je ne suis pas un violeur. Je suis en prison pour trahison et meurtre, pas viol. Je suis obsédé de pouvoir, pas de sexe.

J'ai manipulé Momo Hinamori pour qu'elle s'entiche de moi simplement parce que c'est plus prudent d'avoir un vice capitaine qui ne deviendrait pas suspicieux lorsque des papiers secrets sur des expériences illégales avec des hollows tombaient de ma poche ou lorsque les plans de Las Noches étaient laissés accidentellement sur mon bureau.

Orihime Inoue était ma victime de kidnapping, pas mon sex toy. Regardez le paragraphe ci-dessus. Juste parce qu'elle était la première femelle dont j'étais proche que je n'ai pas essayé de massacrer que je veux l'épousé et faire d'elle ma Reine. Je suis immortel et je ne veux pas d'héritiers.

Je ne kidnapperais jamais de banales lycéennes nommées Brianna ou Megan pour les forcées à coucher avec moi. Les humains ordinaires ne m'intéressent pas.

J'ai touché le cœur d'Ichigo durant notre combat pour l'énervé et le provoqué. Pas parce que je serais secrètement gay et pervers.

Et je ne suis pas obsédé par Byakuya Kuchiki.

J'ai chanté le duo romantique avec Gin dans la comédie musicale Bleach parce que Rangiku était indisponible et que je suis quelqu'un de gentil (ou tout du moins prétend l'être), pas parce que je suis amoureux de lui. Il était mon laquais. Je savais depuis une centaine d'années qu'il planifiait de me tuer. Je lui ai confié volontairement la faiblesse de Kyôyasuigetsu, juste pour qu'il soit capable de me menacer. Je ne fais jamais d'erreur.

Si j'en fais, l'intrigue est réarrangée pour que je n'en fasse pas. Je contrôle… euh, connais Tite Kubo depuis sa naissance.

**Cordialement,**

**Sôsuke Aizen**

P.S. Oui être emprisonné fait partit de mes plans. Vous verrez. *sourire suffisant*

* * *

A dans deux semaines

_Reviews_


	5. Uryû Ishida

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Et c'est le cinquième chapitre de cette traduction :) _**

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

Pour les lecteurs de Dear... je fais une petite pause pendant les vacances le temps d'avancer un peu plus dans l'écriture et d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance.

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

Apprenez à épeler les mots et faîtes des phrases correctes d'un point de vue grammatical.

Pourquoi est-ce que mon intérêt pour la couture est dépeint dans chacune des histoires ? J'aime la mode et la confection, mais ce sont seulement des passe-temps. Pas mon principal centre d'intérêt.

De plus, je proteste contre l'inclusion de Mayuri Kurotsuchi dans cette fiction. N'êtes-vous pas au courant de ses actions passées, ou vous fermez les yeux sur le génocide ? J'insiste pour que le chapitre 3 soit supprimé.

Ensuite, les quatre premiers chapitres sont sur des Shinigamis. Les Quincy demandent un temps égal. Nous souhaitons avoir un chapitre sur l'un de nous entre chaque shinigami. Ou… êtes-vous raciste ?

Je pourrais aussi accepter un chapitre sur mes compétences en couture. Ou une publicité affichant mes créations. Par exemple, savez-vous que j'ai développé une ligne de casquette avec quarante-huit variantes de la croix des Quincy ? Je serais content de vous fournir la collection complète d'images. Les point dans la première douzaine est…

Ahem. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne fais pas de fixation sur la couture.

Revenons à ma critique sur ennuyante fantaisies juvéniles.

Vos obscènes descriptions d'Orihime Inoue et moi-même sont totalement inintéressantes et mal écrites. Vraiment. J'en ai beaucoup trop lu ce weekend end et maintenant mes lunettes me font mal.

Et je ne suis pas intéressé sexuellement par Ichigo Kurosaki. C'est un Shinigami et je suis un Quincy.

**Cordialement,**

**Uryû Ishida**

* * *

_ Reviews_


End file.
